Finally Found out
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Not good and descriptions but if you like kissed by the baddest bidder and strong MC ! You will like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day before my sister's birthday, so I'm heading to Japan. No one thinks we are really sisters but I can't really blame them. Naomi is Japanese, 5'4, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, chin length reddish-brown hair and petite. Then there Is me American, 5'10, greenish gold hazel eyes, curly long blonde that reaches my waist and great body shape from all the years of training.

When I came to Japan I was 2 years old, my parents were killed when I was 4 years old and I was kidnapped by the killers. About a day later, I was rescued by a group of assassins that kill bad people and they killed them and gave me a choice. I could either come with them and train be their protégé or I can be handed into the police station have a normal life. I knew that I would not ever have a normal life, those people stole it the day my parents were killed in my face. So I stayed with them they named me Jolenea Black. My killer name was Casey Burn.

Time passed surprisingly I was quite good at this kind of stuff I was a sharp shooter, a top hacker and good with knifes but I struggled with hand to hand combat because my mom always said there was never a reason to hit anyone. I struggled with it for a little but after getting punch and kicked in the face you change your mind really fast. By Ten I was really good almost better then my teachers Lexi and Derek; they were like my parents. Lexi, Irish, long red hair always in a high pony tail, mid 20's , about 5'7 and good body shape then there is her husband Vinny 6'3 , Italian, black hair, muscular and tan skinned.

The day before my 13 birthday they gave me another choice. Option one was to stay with them and to stop doing this line of work and have a family. It kind of hurt, they way they said it. I thought I was a part of their family. Which they assured me I was but I could tell that they wanted a little one of their own to be raised normal. With the millions they had, they could do it and never have to work again. So I picked option two, they had to kill a group of mobsters for their last operation and I would be found at the scene and tell the officers that I was kidnapped by them since I was four years old and of course they would believe that but "my parents" that were killed by them left rules that whoever adopted me sent me to boarding school In Italy for school and the school was paid in full and 23 million dollars was to be given to me when I was 18.

At the police station after hours of questions, as I'm sitting there waiting for what's to come, a woman comes over to me, she must be one of the sectary's here with her light reddish brown hair in a bun, in a white and black suit. Comes up and gives me a motherly look and says "Hi I'm Tris, would you like something to drink or eat?" I knew I was going to like her, she was nice and she wasn't afraid that she would hurt my feelings if she said the wrong thing because of "being kidnapped".

I tried to give her a small smile and said "Yes, can I please have some water?" She gave me a smile, like she had won something. "Of course, sweetheart"

She brings me back a glass of cold ice water, it was so refreshing. I said thank you and she then replies "It's not a problem, if you need anything I'll at my desk; I have to make a few phone calls. So if you need anything just say my name, okay?"

I give her another small smile and shake my head up and down, to show that I understand. She goes back to her desk and about hour goes by; it's almost 6 in the morning. Then I see her get up, with a smile on her face and go to the sheriff and they go in her office.

About thirty minutes later they both come out, and walk over to me and Tris sits next to me in an open chair and said with a hopeful look on her face "Jolenea, How would you feel if I adopted you and you came to live with me and my family?" I look at her surprised for a second then say "But you already have a family, so why would you want me?" As soon as I said she had this look on her face like she wanted to cry but changed it to a smile then says " Because the bigger the family, the bigger the joy". I was shocked she really meant it. She really wanted me to be a part of her family. So I said "Yes, I would like that very much." So with a smile and a pat on the head she said "Alright well, I got paper work to do so we can leave in a few hours"

A couple of hours later we are on the way to her house, now it's about 11am. I say "How many people are in your family Tris?" She looks threw her rearview mirror with a smile on her face and says "Four. My husband Yuri and my two daughters Naomi and Jolenea" I smile after that, with a real smile that I don't think I have had on my face like that since I was like 4. We pull up to her house; park the car on the street in front of her tradition Japanese style house. As I look to the front door, there is a tall man who must be her husband tall, Japanese, slim figured, late thirties, about 6'2 with short brownish hair and a soft smile on his face and beside him was a girl how looked to be about 16 years old , about 5'4, petite figure and reddish brown hair like hair mom and shy smile. They all had they milk chocolate brown eyes.

They all welcome me to their family with open arms. Naomi and I, over the next two months, become fast best friends and sisters. She is so sweet, kind and smart. She says she wants to be a maid when she grows up but I tell her she could be another she's so smart.

Next month I leave for "boarding school" In Italy. I wonder what would happen if I kill bad people? I'm not telling them. I would only get to come home on breaks, holidays and my birthday. I would use the money "my parents" left for tickets back and forth. But my new found parents never touched the money. I even started to call them mom and dad. They we truly good people, I decided that day I would try to always keep them safe and away from that part of my job. People in town would always give us weird looks, I know it's because I look so different but my family totally ignores that, and I love that.

I remember the first time I cried in front of them, I was home on a break for my sixteenth birthday. It was the day after and they had finally asked me what happened but of course I couldn't tell them. I got so mad that I cried, so mad that I had to hide this part of my life but I knew it was for the best. By the time I was 16, I graduated high school and they all came up for my graduation. The mob leader threw me a "graduation" as I walked across the stage. They all had tears in their eyes.

We were both off to college next I was 16 and going to college for computer science and security in Italy and Naomi was now 19 going to a trade school to learn how to be a maid. Even though I keep telling her she could be more, she would say, "Jolenea, this is what I want to do with my life" and I would say okay because it's her life her decision.

About three years later I had graduated college with my computer science and security degree. I was doing nothing with it though; I had a fake job in Italy. I was still an assassin and I have made millions over the years, I guess you could say I was more of a hit man then anything. Only one person knew that name and that was the Italian mob boss but not even he knew my real name.

So here I am standing in front of the Tres Spades hotel, where my sister works. I know this place holds a black market auction and everything. I hope she's being careful. I look down at what I'm wearing a white racer tank that says "I bite back" it Italian, leather jacket, ripped light denim jeans, black combat boots and a black beanie on my head. Hmm, I think I should of probably shouldn't of worn this tuh, too late now.

I walk in and here the greeters say "Welcome to the Tres Spades". As I check my surroundings, people looking at me as if I don't belong. Please, I have more money then you I just don't flaunt it every chance but this is nothing new. I was about to say something but a 5'8 manager looking guy comes over and bows with a smile on his face and says in English "Welcome to the Tres Spades, how can I help you?" with a smile and a bow back I say in Japanese "Hello, I'm looking for my friend Naomi she works here as a maid and I also have a room reservation but I would like to see Naomi first if possibly." He smiles back and now speaking in Japanese and says "Of course, that will not be a problem, I'll be right back" as a bows and leaves.

After a few minutes I feel that someone is watching me, so I look to left to see the manager talking to a man, a sexy god like looking man with a expensive black suit and purple shirt, short brown hair and a scowl on his handsome face looking right at me. Shit, he must be the owner. He-he he apparently doesn't like what I'm wearing not that I care. So I do what I do best, I give him my best smirk and he looks surprised but his scowl gets even deeper and I start to laugh and turn my back at him. I hear the elevator ding, thinking it's going to be my sister, I turn back around to find 4 hot men come out of the elevator and head to were the guy with the scowl on his face. One had a grey suit, slicked back hair he looked like a mobster. Then one was a famous artist Ota Kishi, and then there was a slim but built figure in a red suit and a hat on with a smile on his face. He looked over and my direction and gave me the flirtiest smile I've ever seen, and winked at me. I gave him a smile and a quick wink back the last man had curly black and a regular suit on and reminded me of a cop.

As they get over to the man with the scowl on his face, they all talk for a second then they all look at me at the same time. I get it now he is the leader of the pack. I so look back over to them and grim look on my face and raised I brow and they do nothing but keep staring at me. I hear the elevator ding but I didn't look over cause we were having a stare down, so I did the next best thing and gave them the finger. They all look shocked, except for the mobster looking one. I finally put my finger down and look away to see if I can find Naomi, there she is walking towards me with a the same look but looking towards the ground, that I was giving the guys a minute ago.

"Naomi" I shout! That gets her attention; she looks up and gives me a 10 watt smile but whispers my name "Jolenea" and runs toward me. I catch her and give her a hug, kiss her on the forehead. I can feel the men still looking at us threw my side vision. I feel here shaking and say "Hey, what's wrong chicken noodle?" She looks up at me with a teary smile on her face and says "I just missed you so much; I haven't seen you in person in forever." I knew that wasn't all but I wasn't going to push her into it. I Say with a smile as I wipe the tears from her face "I missed you too, so much. If you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me okay?" She just smiles and keeps hugging me. I rest my chin on top of her head and I look over at the men still looking at us, I just give them a scowl.

After a few more seconds, I pull away and say "when do you get off?" and she pulls herself together and smiles at me and says "In three hours and I have tomorrow off" I smile as I hear the end of her sentence. "Okay, go finish the rest of your shift then I will take you out after and tomorrow we can spend the whole day together! Okay sis?" She smiles and gives me another hug. Which is not normal at all, and says "Okay I can't wait till after!?" With that goes in to the elevator, I stand there for a minute confused and wondering what could be wrong.

Finally, I pull myself out from my thoughts to see all those men still staring, and now the managers with them. Let me go be nice and say thank you to the manager for helping me find my sister. So I walk over and the famous artist and the guy both smile at me, the one that looks like a mobster gives me a raised eyebrow and the cop looking one looks a little surprised and is still giving me a death scowl.

As I finally get to them I bow with a smile and say to the manager "Excuse, thank you for helping me to find Naomi" The manager smiles and bows back, he says "It's not a problem, ms?" I smile and say "Ms. Black" To which he says "Well Ms. Black are you ready to check in?" and I say yes, he starts walking to the front desk I was about to follow but turned back and said to the five men but looked at the god looking one and said "You know, I thought in Japanese culture it was rude to stare at people, maybe you all sure learn better manners." I give the one with a hat on, a wink and walk away. I bet a woman has never talked bad to him like that. Their faces where priceless, I wish I would have took a picture.

As the manager gets all my and gives me a room key and says "Kuno, well take you to your room, Ms. Black. Everything Is set, I hope you enjoy your stay here" I smile and say "Thank you, but I'm not going to my room. So I will find it later but thank you for all you help" I bow then walk away. I guess I will do some shopping while I wait for Naomi to get off.

Three hours later, I bring all my shopping bags to my room then go down stairs to meet with Naomi. When I get down there the manager sees me and walks over and says "Hello again Ms. Black, let me escort you up stairs to Naomi" We get in the elevator and he pushes the penthouse button and swipes a gold card.

We get to the very top; he lets me get off first then opens another door that leads into the penthouse I walk to see the 5 guys and my sister sitting in a lounge area. She looks a little uneasy. The one that had the scowl down stairs now has a smirk on his face but I didn't talk to any of them or show fear, I walked over to Naomi with a smile with an eyebrow raised and said in Italian. "Chicken noodle, what did you get yourself into?"

She looked at me and I know she was scared but there is nothing to be scared of, I will protect her with my life. The one with hat gets up and says "Hello, I'm Mitsunari Baba but you can call me Baba, this is Ota Kishi" points to the painter, he smiles "and this is Soryu Oh" I look at him his face stays same and gives me a nod "this is Mamoru" I look at him as he smokes out the window he says "Hey, kid" then Baba says "and this is the boss Eisuke Ichnomiya" I give him a nod.

So I look at Eisuke "Is there a reason my sister is up here with ya'll?" They all looked shocked so they haven't looked me up yet. Baba then says "Naomi Is your sister?" To which I say and smile at Naomi "Yes, and she is the best sister a girl could ask for" Naomi then gets up and comes over and hugs me. "So is there a reason my sister is up here with ya'll?" To which Eisuke says "We own her" I almost took my gun out and shot him on the spot. Breathe in, breathe out. "What the hell do you mean you own her? Last time I checked she was a person, not an object" I said in calm voice. He still sitting back in chair with legs crossed and with that smirk I want to punch off.

He says "We bought her, so we own her, Plain and simple." I looked at him and with a smile on my face and asked "What in your little auction you hold down stairs?"

As soon as I said that, I could feel the surprise on their faces and I saw the one Soryu reach in his pocket before I realized I knew what I was doing I threw Naomi behind me and pulled my gun out and aimed it at him before he had his hand in his pocket jacket.

"Remove your hand from you jacket Soryu" I say in a deadly voice. No fucking way were they bringing Naomi into this life!? He does what I say, and I talk to Eisuke now but keep looking at the cop and Soryu "So how much did you pay for her Eisuke?"

He gives me a smirk as if he knows something I don't and says "20 million dollars" I smile and say "Damn Naomi, I know I told you would be worth a lot one day, but this is not what I had in mind" as I looked at behind me.

"Listen I don't want to kill anybody today, I'll give you the money and you let her go and we can end this right now" I say. To which Eisuke says "YOU, have 20 million dollars? I'll believe when I see it. And I bet you couldn't shot that gun if your life counted on it" As soon as he said that I pulled the other gun out of my jacket and shot the vase that was about 10 feet away from him. He shut up then.

"Just let her go then, we can talk about this" I say then Eisuke says Fine and calls up his manager and try brings Naomi but she doesn't want to go without me so I say to her "I promise, I will be fine, I have been lying to you since I became a part of your family, believe me when I say I deal, with people like this all the time and I will be fine just go." She looks so hurt and walks of with the manager.

I sit down and say "Listen, I can give you the money or I can stay in her place but just leave her alone, she deserves to have a normal life."

Baba says "You would give up your life for a girl that's not even your real sister?" To which I said with a smile on my face "Yes, that girl and her family brought me out of the darkest part of my life and she doesn't deserve that."

They all look at each other but Eisuke looks at me with a grin and says "We have been waiting for you Jolenea, Welcome to the bidders club" I look at him like this is a joke and say "What the hell do you mean, you have been waiting for me?" Baba then says "Well it's simple; we needed at hit man and the Italian mob boss that you've been working with since you were 13, gave us your name. He told us that your sister worked here and then somehow got herself thrown into an auction and that was by luck and then when we saw you in the lobby with all the looks you were giving us and flicking us off and showing no sign of fear while staring at Soryu we knew it had to be you" I haven't been shocked in my life, for a long time. They just mind fucked me, and took me for a ride. I say in an unbelieving voice "Okay then, if you really know who I am, what's her killing name?"

Eisuke then says "Casey Burn" I was so shocked, I didn't realize when Eisuke came up to me and whispered in my ear and says "Your mine now"

To Be continued

I don't Own the VOLTAGE INC Characters! Hope you enjoy! This one will be continued! Give me feedback if you want, also a lot of sister fluff! A lot more action next chapter! By the way if your wondering how Jolenea is pronounced it's Jo-lean-uh


	2. Chapter 2

Finally found out chapter 2

I stand there jaw dropped, that's pretty hard to do to me. I am going to kill , for telling them about me. Job or not, he needs to let me know. He will be getting a call from me later. I take a step back and hiss and look in to his eyes, to the one named Eisuke "I'll work for you but get this Mr. Your mine bullshit, I own myself and I work for myself. I do what I want and I don't let anyone control me and if you can live with that then I'll work for you a few times but right now I need to go hit something before I kill you" I had not even noticed that I was in his face now then I started to walk away to the door and I heard the one name Ota say excitingly "She is definitely going to make things interesting around here and doesn't hurt that she's good looking" then Baba says "I'd be careful Ota her shirt does say" I bite back" and she sure seems like she would."

I was about to reach the door I heard the one Eisuke say "Jolenea , the manager downstairs will give you a pager and a key to come up here as well as your penthouse, come back up here in about three hours and don't be late, you won't like the punishment." So me being a smartass that I am, say "Okay, jackass got it, 3 hours don't be late or daddy will give me a punishment." Then walk out, I heard the other guys start laughing. I set a timer on my watch and went on my way.

As I get to lobby I can't even begin to think about how this happened or why, I get my two keys and a pager from the manager, I feel like someone's watching me again so I slowly look around and in the corner of my vision I see a cute blonde American man staring at me but not like in a killing way but a scared and shaking kind of way, I then look at the man head on but he shifts his eyes across the room and I notice that he has a package under his arm. He seems to pull himself together and starts walking towards me.

I stand there waiting for him to say something and get to where I am standing, when he reaches me and says with a scared look on his face "Casey Burn?" I look at him for a second then say "Who's asking?" Then he says "Vatican B ma'am" which is Mr. Bushaltes code name. I then say" yes I am Casey burns" with a smile and he says "Get to the place where it's written on the box, it tells you where and then it has a note from him, you have 2 hours and then this box will self-destruct or you can push the red button and type the password in the box and you will have 30 seconds before it blows up. The password is something you and him have talked about, in your last conversation then walks away.

Well fuck, Welcome to Japan Jolenea, you have people that want you to work for them, you have an explosive device in your arms and your sister is into this somehow. Fuck where is that girl at now! I pull out my phone and dial her number she answers "Hey Jolenea, thank god you're okay. I was worried about you." She pauses then I'm shocked for a second time today, she's working with them or they are forcing her too because she doesn't even seem surprised and I'm on speaker phone I can hear the extra busing around her voice. She sucks at lying she would get caught all the time lying to mom all the time.

I'm mad now either way; If I wasn't before now I'm extra pissed. So I say in a nice voice, hiding my anger "Tell me Naomi, where are you right now?" She stutters and says "I-I'm at my apartment right now" Lie I think, as she continues "I wanted to change out of my maids uniform and into street clothes, sunflower" She used the nickname she gave me. Now I'm walking out of the hotel and down the street and say "I know you're lying but I don't have time to play the guessing game right now, I'll call you later, some work just came up." Before she even gets to say anything, I hang up.

I hop in a cab and drive and hour and 10 minutes away. To were the box says to go and type in the password, which I had a feeling it was japan and ding, ding we have a winner. I open it and there is a key to the paper with address that was on it, we pull up and I pay the cab driver off then went inside. I got a letter and a check for 600,000 it was for the last mission I did. I left the place walked 3 streets in an alley then hit the red button typed the password and threw the box into the dumpster and made sure there was no cameras.

I heard it boom then I walked off to a street away before I realize it, I'm getting shot at and attacked from the side. Fuck, I drop and roll the take my gun out and shot one of the men in the leg but not before he cuts my cheek with his knife and then I shoot the other in the arm. I run like a bat out of hell for 3 blocks running in and out of non-busy streets, to get to a busy one and hop in a cab. I look at my watch I have an hour and ten minutes to get back to the Tres Spades and the drive is an hour and twenty minutes because I ran further Into the city, I tell the man I will give him extra if he can get me to the Tre Spades in under and an hour, he accepted and speed like a crazy person while I try to clean the cut on my face off. It's not too deep, so it won't scar. About 10 minutes away, about 3 miles away we hit traffic. I give the man, about 800 hundred in American money and he looks at me shocked and I say "You never saw me? Understand?" He says yes and then I book it to the Tre spades, I sprint for the hotel and I'm about a mile away I have 10 minutes left now.

Easy, I think 5 and half minute mile and 4 minutes, 30 seconds to get up stairs. I Finish the mile in an even 5 minute mile and run inside, walk fast to the elevator and wait for it. Shit, I have two minutes and the elevator dings and brings me up to the floor to the penthouse lobby, I run inside and hit the timer on my watch 2 seconds to spare.

When I finally look up to them saying something and two new faces, I didn't hear what they said But I said to Eisuke "I'm on time I timed it, I had two seconds to spare asshole" but I heard Naomi and focused on her as she says "Oh my gosh, Jolenea! What happened to your face?"

I turn my face to the side and say as I run a finger along it and smile "Two mobsters thought it would be funny to attack and corner me in the alley by myself but they didn't know that I had training or a gun, well they know now but enough about me Naomi, is there anything you like to say?" with a raised eyebrow.

Naomi was about to say something but was cut off Eisuke saying "Jolenea these are Inui and Samejima the work for him" Pointing to the people in the corner behind Soryu standing, one of them sorta looked like Soryu except like 8 years younger, and the other one had blondish brown hair and looks like a cute puppy wagging its tail. He walk up to me and kisses my hand with a big smile on his face "Ms. Black, It is a pleasure to meet you! I'm Inui" I give him a small smile and take my hand back and say " It's a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Jolenea" I give the other one a nod then say "Naomi, would you like to and anything?"

She was about to say something again but the one Baba cut her off "We would like" I cut him off and pulled out a gun and aimed it at him and gave him a deadly look "Do not cut off my sister again, do you understand? ANY OF YOU! She can say something to me without one of you interpreting her like she doesn't matter, she can say what she wants and I won't have you over talk her, like her option doesn't matter."

He says then with a smile "Of course I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, Jolenea" I give him a nod, put the gun away and go sit next to Naomi. Look her in the face and I can tell she is Torn about telling me something. I say with a sad smile and put my hand in her hair and run it threw to the ends "Chicken noodle, I won't be upset with whatever it is and you can tell me anything." Then I grab her hand in mine. Then she looks at me with a hopeful look and says "Jolenea, promise me you won't get mad and shoot anybody" I give her a smirk and say "I can't promise I won't get mad, you know my anger problems but I promise not to shoot someone without a reason" I finish with a smile.

She then gives me a small smile and says "Well you know I was bought, In the auction a few months ago? Right?" I shook my head up and down to show that she could continue. "Well Eisuke gave me a chance to pick between all of them to see who got to keep me…." I look at him and give him a death glare that would put his to shame and looked back at my sister to show to go on. "Well I picked Soryu…." My anger finally getting the best of me and I say "NAOMI" letting her know I'm not playing around.

Then she says in a rushed sentence "I'mdatingthemobster" I look at her and say "Can you say that again, I didn't quite catch that." The room goes silent, and she says "I'm dating Soryu, the one you call the mobster." I sit there for a second looking at her to see if it's a joke, I then look to the one she says dating and say "Is it true?" He then looks at me with his serious face and says "Yes I am dating your sister." To which I say with a serious face back with a little bit of hostility "Why do you think a mobster like you, deserves my sister? Can you really keep her safe from all your enemy's? Would you give your life for her? " Naomi then says blushing "Jolenea, please stop!" and I say "Okay, Soryu give me answers to my questions and I'll stop."

To which he says with a dead serious face. "Yes, I will protect her with my own life and give it willingly to save her. I will always try my hardest to protect her and so do Inui, and Samejima. To your first question, I don't deserve your sister at all, but out of everyone, anyone she could of picked, she picked me, even with my job description and I choose to protect that. I will make a deserving man of your sister as long as she lets me" And Finishes with small smile towards my sister. I was shocked again I didn't think anyone could really love in this kind of work, but when he looks at her, all I see is love. I want that too.

Everyone's still quiet and looking at me now. I look at Naomi then back to Soryu, smile and say "As long as you keep her safe and happy I don't care what your job is".

Everyone looks happy, then I was about to say something's to Soryu but Eisuke beats me to it and says to me "Jolenea, follow me to my room, so I can discuss some details about the job with you." He says as he gets up and walks up to his room. I get up and say "I better follow him before he gets his panties, in a bunch huh?" To which Naomi bust out laughing and then the other guys do.

As I get up stairs to follow were Eisuke was just walking a few minutes ago and walk in to his penthouse and there he was sitting in his chair looking so arrogant but so sexy at the same time. He points to chair the chair next to him and says "Sit" and to which I give him the eyebrow and sit on the opposite side of where he pointed to sit and said "Eisuke, don't tell me to sit and where to sit, I'm not a dog and I'm my own person! How many times will I have to tell you that, to get it through you thick skull?" He then smirks and says "You'll learn, Jolenea." At this point I'm just over it, I have been in Japan for one day and this shit has been none stop, so I just say with a bored look "Get on with the assignment you want me to do." He does as I ask we talk about for about 45 minutes and then we are done.

I'm about to walk back to penthouse longue when I get pushed up against the wall by Eisuke and my hands pinned above my head which I could get out of rather easily but I was rather liking it, then he puts his lips right next to my ear and whispers "It's only a matter of time before you come mine" Then roughly kisses my neck, to which I moan and shiver too. I can feel him smirk against my neck but then I think to myself what the hell am I doing. So I reverse the pinning so he's up against the wall hand behind his head and my body pressed against his and says "I Will never be yours" then did something so animalistic, and bit his neck. To which surprisingly turns us both on, I have to get away from this guy, he can mess with my head to easily! So next thing I know I release him then start walking out of his room I hear him say "Ms. Black, I always get what I want".

To be continued


End file.
